Adderwing' s omen
by Animewolf 39
Summary: Adderwing didn't always start off as the Medince cat of Tundraclan.He like most cats wanted to be a warrior.But Starclan had a different path for ey had a Omen that will change Adderwing' s life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tundraclan**_

**Leader:Robinstar,**Sand colored Long haired Shecat with dark brown flecks,Paws and tail tip with Green eyes.

**Deputy:Hollowsnow,**Thick furred White Tom with blue eyes.

**Medince cat:Softbreeze,** Cream colored tabby shecat with emerald eyes.

**Warriors.**

**Smalltail:** White Tom with dark grey splotches and very small tail.

**Stonestream:** Dark grey shecat with three stripes on her back.

**Doveface- **Light grey shecat with lighter grey face.

**Snowpaw,**

**Beetlefur- **Black tabby Tom with Grey underbelly**.**

**Apprentice,Hawkpaw.**

**Raggedfrost- **Mottled White Tom with Grey markings.

**Wetwillow- **Ginger shecat.

**Flakefur- **Brown shecat with white patches.

**Apprentice,Pouncepaw**

**Riverwing-** Calico shecat with green eyes.

**Apprentices.**

**Hawkpaw-** Brown tabby Tom with Green eyes and a white chest.

**Pouncepaw-** Dark grey shecat with brown streaks.

**Snowpaw-** White shecat with Blue eyes.

**Queens**

**Spottedeye-**Calico shecat.

**Blizzardbranch-** Black shecat with white ear tips.

**Heatherstripe- **Marmalade tabby shecat.

**Fallowdrop-** Lilac tabby shecat.

**Antflower-** Dark ginger shecat.

**Elders.**

**Hollydust-** Smoky grey shecat with green eyes.

**Breezefoot-** Light grey tabby Tom.

**Cats outside of the clan.**

**Brook- **Grey long haired shecat.

**Slate- **Sleek furred whitish grey Tom.


	2. Adderkit' s birth

It was dark in Tundraclan. The frosty Night wrapped itself around the camp like a Soft blanket,The glimmering stars of Silverpelt shone as if the Warrior ancestors that they represent were looking down on their descendants with love and pride. Not a single cat stirred in their sleep,For once it was completely silent in the Cold moutain that Tundraclan rested on.

That was until a ginger shecat let out a ear splitting shriek that woke up all the queens in the Nursery."Antflower!" A lilac shecat by the name of Fallowdrop exclaimed running over to the squirming Queen who let out another shriek of pain."What's wrong!?" Spottedeye a calico shecat asked her neck fur bristling and her green eyes filled with Worry and surprise."She's knitting Mousebrain!" Fallowdrop hissed,More out of Urgency then Annoyance. Spottedeye was never keen to the idea of birthing though she herself was 1/2 moon pregnant."G-Get H-Hollowbreeze." Antflower hissed through Gritted teeth."Already did." Heatherstripe meowed softly,Being rather calm about the entire deadly serious situation. Next to her was Hollowbreeze,Her Cream fur looked Silver as it was bathed in the Moon's Rays that streamed through the Nursery, But her sharp leaf green eyes were serious,She already had a paw full of put a stick near Antflower's muzzle."Bite down on this." She instructed,Antflower nearly splintered the stick right then and there, Softbreeze open her paw to spill out some white petals. As soon as Antflower smelled them,She stopped her licked her friend's ear to keep her calm,Muttering words of encouragement."You need to push." Softbreeze said nodded,She winced slightly as she did so.

Softbreeze put a paw on Antflower's swollen belly,"One kit."Softbreeze whispered,"But it's struggling to be born." Fallowdrop's ears went flat against her head."Isn't there a way to help it?" She asked,The other queens looked worried."Yes,but I fear it may kill the kit." Softbreeze explained as Antflower gave a small gasp as she pushed. Fallowdrop knew her fear scent was showing,So was Blizzardbranch and Spottedeye' Heatherstripe whispered,"Birthwort?" Softbreeze nodded,She took the purple plant and hesitated before putting it near Antflower's muzzle."Birthwort?What is that supposed to do?" Fallowdrop fearfully asked not moving from her friend and looking worryingly at the mysterious plant.

"It speeds up contractions, The same thing that was used for Snowpaw's birth." Heatherstripe explained having been there to witness it."But Mintshine died!" Spottedeye gasped, Fallowdrop about to push the dangerous herb away when suddenly Antflower darted forward and gulped down the she gave a huge groan of pain."Antflower!" Fallowdrop exclaimed licking her ginger colored pelt down in attempt to calm the still for a moment before giving a small that moment a small ball of fur plopped down on to the moss,Softbreeze looked surprised for only a spilt second before she began to lick the fur wrong way. The small kit gave a small mew to show it was alive,Softbreeze purred when she finished."It's a healthy Tom." She announced. Antflower gave a weak smile as she looked down at her son."He's perfect." She felt a burst of joy as she looked at the kit,He had a bracken colored pelt with faint tabby stripes and a cream underbelly."What are you going name-!" Heatherstripe cut herself off with a gasp. Fallowdrop turned to see what made Heatherstripe grasp,She instantly froze.

Just a Pawstep away,A Adder flicked its 's tongue. The gold and Black scales glistening in the the queen except fallowdrop and Antflower scooted back. But the snake wasn't interested in them,It was more Interested in the tiny kit Adder struck swiftly slithering foreward with his mouth stretched 's fangs shone as it sank themselves into...Ginger fur? Fallowdrop gave a surprised yowl as she watched Antflower twist around at the last second to protect her gave a enraged hiss and killed the adder with a swift swipe of her then turned to her compulsing friend."Antflower! Please don't do this." She filled her heart when she heard softbreeze whisper."I won't be able to get the herbs in time." She was about to turn and claw the medince cat's face in rage and anguish,When Antflower weakly said,"F-Fallowdrop? Please take care of my son." Fallowdrop wanted to insist that Antflower would be okay and that she would be able to raise her kit."We both know that Starclan is calling me. Please as my best friend." Fallowdrop nodded felt pain and sadness pierce her heart as Antflower gently licked her son before nudging him over to gently took the squirming kit and played him next to her own son Mousekit, Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as she watched her friend whisper "Thank you." Antflower lifted her head and gazed out of the Nursery."I'm be with you soon my love." She gave a weak purr before she lowered her head and closed her eyes."S-She's gone." Spottedeye whispered,Disbelief in her voice."I'll go get the rosemary." Softbreeze eyes were solemn and emotionless.

Fallowdrop turned being able to bear the look of her friend's lifeless felt both Mousekit and her new kit suckle."A-Adderkit." She mewed."What?" Heatherstripe asked."His name will be Adderkit." She nodded but didn't say wanted to name him after something that would ease the loss of Antflower._Please approve Antflower.' _She thought with sadness before lowering her head and watching over her new son.A breeze caressed her pelt and she could have swore she heard a whisper.

_Adderkit...It's perfect._

**Ugh...This feels like such a Foxdung guys,I'm getting my hair done while I was writing this.I wanted to make Antflower's death more I FAIL.(Gotta redo this later.) So what do you guys think of this fail of a chapter? I promise the rest of Adderwing's omen will be out.**


End file.
